Mario's High School Years
by Elephantom66
Summary: Mario and his friends are going into their years of high school. STORY IS ON HOLD (11-30-2015)
1. Chapter 1

It was just a simple day in Mushroom Kingdom. People were doing their own things and getting to start their day. However, it was the start of a new month, August. Summer is over and kids had to go back to school. Parents went back to school shopping and bought everything their kids needed. High school students already knew what they would need. It wasn't a big deal for them. Although, there are brothers who went back to school shopping and they took everything. They didn't know what they were going to need. They would be new students. They are also new in town, and they had no idea what was coming for them.

"I got pencils." Luigi, Mario's brother, said.

"Good! We can ah check out then!" Mario said.

The brother checked out of the store. They had tons of bags hanging from their arms. It wasn't heavy for them which was a good thing. They put all the bags in their car, and Mario got in the drivers seat. Luigi followed behind and he shut the door. Mario started the car and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure no other cars where coming his way.

"How come you always get to drive?" Luigi said as they went home.

"Because Imma older."

The brother put on some music to make things better. They couldn't believe they had just moved and they already knew their way around town. Life was treating them well. It was a good thing that it was the weekend too. They had two days to rest up. On Monday that's when things would get crazy! They would start their first day of school! They will be Sophomores in high school. The only thing that was missing was their school I.D pictured. They would have to worry about that later. They had a lot on their mind already.

Once they got home they went in their living room and dumped out all the school supplies on the floor. They spit everything in half. Mario got half the notebooks, and Luigi got the other half. They split folders, pens, highlighters, pencils, and sticky notes. They reused their old backpacks. They didn't find a reason to get new ones. They put everything in their backpack and set them by the front door.

"The only thing left is finding out what classes we have." Mario said.

The brother walked upstairs and into their room. They both shared a room. They didn't mind it all. In fact, they both liked it. They got the spend even more time together! They had bunk beds. On one bed there were red sheets and a red pillow. On the other bed there were green sheets and a green pillow... Along with a stuffed animal. It was a green monkey. That bed was Luigi's bed.

Mario got out his laptop and sat down on Luigi's bed. He went on the school website. Luigi sat down next to him and watched the screen. Mario couldn't wait till Monday, but Luigi was still having a hard time with it. He didn't want to go to new a high school. He didn't want to move, and he didn't want to make any new friends, but Mario kept telling his brother that was going to be alright because they always have each other.

"There!" Mario said.

Mario had pulled up his classes. He took out his phone (that was the color red) and took a picture of all of his classes. Mario handed Luigi the laptop and he logged in to see what classes he had. Once Luigi found out what classes he had, he wrote them down. He didn't take a picture of them even though he has the same phone as Mario, but only a different color... That color was green.

The brother's parents were at work. They always worked and they would always come home late when Mario and Luigi were fast asleep. As long as the brothers got fed and had a nice shower they would call their life perfect. The only thing that was missing was the school year. They couldn't wait for a new school and meeting new people. Everything was different on this side of town. They liked seeing new things... Well, Mario liked it better than Luigi, but who's judging. Once everything was done around the house Mario was laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He was looking at the school website. It was a really nice looking school.

The school was big and it looked like a castle. Mario wondered what the hallways, lockers, desk, teachers, and students were going to be like. Would they fit in or just stand out, but would standing out be a good or bad thing for the two brothers. Mario only thought of the positive things about the school, while Luigi kept finding negative things about the school.

"Monday will be fun!" Mario said.

"I'm a little excited." Luigi said.

"See! It's a new start! Enjoy it!"

"Want to walk around the neighborhood?"

Mario looked up at his brother and nodded his head. Mario shut off his laptop and they put their shoes on. The brother locked up the house before they left. Once the house was locked up they started to go a walk. The sun was out and it was really hot outside. It felt like they were in Phoenix, AZ! The summer heat was bad, but the brother didn't mind it. They were always running around getting their bodies warmed up so they were warm all the time. The cold weather never got to them either, but that's beside the point.

"All these houses are so big!" Luigi said. "They must be rich."

"Yea... I wonder if any of these people go to our new school."

Luigi shrugged the thought of people going to their school. Maybe they would make a new friend while they were out walking. Luigi checked the time and school was just getting out. It was 3 in the afternoon. Mario and Luigi both knew it was time to go back inside the house before everyone saw them. They didn't want to get trapped in any drama. Once the brothers got home they just sat around the house. They did everything they could before school started. The only thing do was wait for the first day of school...

XXX

It's the first day of school and the brothers got up bright and early. Their parents had wished them a good luck on the first day of school. They ate a well balanced breakfast. They watched TV as they ate and they made sure they looked good. Mario was wearing red for the first day of school, and Luigi wore green. It was their favorite colors so why not wear your favorite color on the first day of school!?

"Let's go!" Luigi said opening the front door.

Mario and Luigi walked to school. It wasn't that far of walk plus they could get most of their excitement out of system. Mario and Luigi could see the new school now. It was so close to them. This was really happening. Within a few more steps they would take a new journey.

"Let's do it." Mario said holding his hand out to Luigi.

Luigi slapped his hand on Mario's hand and they walked to the front door. Kids were going in and out the door. It was the first day of school and everyone was screaming and hugged their friends. Mario and Luigi walked around the hallways taking everything in. Kids were putting things in their lockers and taking to everyone they knew. The brothers went into the lunch room and sat down at a table while they waited for the first bell to ring. They were on their phones while they waited.

"This is exciting." Luigi whispered.

"You don't have to whisper." Mario laughed.

"New kids!" Yelled someone.

Mario and Luigi both looked to the right and saw a very short person. He walked over to the brothers and smiled at them. Luigi waved at the boy. The boy had to look up at the brother because he was so short, and the brothers looked down at the boy because they were taller than him.

"Welcome! I'm Toad."

"I'm Mario and this is Luigi." Mario said.

Toad walked over to Mario and sat down. Toad looked at the doors of the lunch room and waved someone down. That person sat down next to Luigi. It was a girl and Luigi got really nervous after that. He didn't know how to act with girls.

"This is Toadette." Toad said. "She's my girl."

"We can all be friends!" Toadette said with a sweet smile. "I would love to get to know you too."

"We're off to a good start. We already made some friends!" Luigi said feeling more confident about the new school.

"You'll have to meet the rest of the group later today. Maybe after school." Toad said. "We're tons of fun."

"I can already tell." Mario said.

The first bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. Mario and Toadette had first period together. It was History. Luigi had English and Toad had an off period. Toad helped Luigi find the right room. Luigi was thankful for that. English didn't seem to bad for Luigi, although he had no friends in that class... Yet.

As the day went by, Mario and Luigi didn't see each other at all! Not even down the hallway. They had the same lunch though, which was nice. Toad also had the same lunch however Toadette didn't. She had B lunch while the rest of her friends had A lunch.

"So what lunch do I have tomorrow?" Luigi asked Toad.

"You have A lunch everyday. I got A lunch every day too." Toad said looking at Luigi's classes.

"What do I have?" Mario said.

"You have A tomorrow, but B lunch on even days."

"Dang." Mario said. "Do you know who else has B lunch?"

Toad shook his head. He would find out after school. The rest of his friends must have B lunch on Mondays. Both of the brothers thought who else could be friends with Toad. Where there anyone else in his group of friends who were dating? Mario and Luigi didn't think about dating at all because they already had to much on their plates. Once lunch was over they only had four more classes.

Mario and Luigi both had 8th off so they could go home after 7th period ended. They didn't leave though. Toad and Toadette wanted them to stay after school. They would just be standing after school for a couple of minutes. Toadette wanted to decorate her locker. She always did that, and she always made Toad help her. Maybe Mario and or Luigi could help her. Soon, the school day was over the four friends went over to Toadette's locker.

"Who else is in your group of friends?" Mario said leaning on a locker.

"Let's see..." Toad began. "There's us four." He held up four fingers. "Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Mona... Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Nope, but we should warn you about Bowser. He's a senior and he does some crazy shit." Toadette said.

"Like what?"

"Well one time he set the school on fire." Toad said. "He breaths fire... For real. It's crazy!"

"Yea... He's always on Peach's back. Just because she's a blond doesn't make her dumb." Toadetee said. "She's actually really smart."

"What about Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"She's not as girly as Peach is. They're sisters though. They do everything together." Toad said. "I think you'll like them. They're really nice and sweet."

"With names like Peach and Daisy I bet they are." Mario said.

"I wonder where they were today though..." Toadette said.

"They're fine. I bet they are still on vacation." Toad said.

"Where did they go?" Mario asked.

"They went to Rainbow Road. That place is sick!"

"Oh lucky! We went there, but that was a long time ago." Luigi said.

The friends went home after a few minutes. Mario and Luigi wished they took the car, because they were so tired! Their legs hurt and their backs hurt from all the weight they were carrying. The good thing about the first day of school was that there was no homework. Mario and Luigi were so happy that they didn't have any homework. They were so tired and wanted to do nothing once they got out.

"That wasn't too bad." Mario said throwing his backpack on the ground.

"Yea... I liked it. I can't wait to met the rest of Toad's friends." Luigi said walking into the kitchen.

"They're our friends now. From what Toad said we're already friends with everyone."

"I like Toad. I wonder if he likes being so short."

Mario laughed at his brother's comment. They watched TV together and thought about what they were going to eat for dinner. They would think of something, but right now they were done thinking. School wore them out, but they couldn't stop thinking about what the other friends looked like.

* * *

 **This is a request by _'Sonicdude2355'_. I really hope you guys like it so far. It's different from what I have written before, but I like to step outside my comfort zone. **


	2. Bowser and Yoshi

It's the next morning. Another school day. Mario and Luigi were so excited for today! Maybe Peach and Daisy would be at school today. Everyone knew who these girls are expect for Mario and Luigi. They must be real nice if everyone knew them or they could be those popular bitches every grade has. The brothers got ready for school. Their parents weren't home and they were already working. It seems like right when the sun rose their parents left and went to work. They were busy people, but at least Mario has Luigi, and Luigi has Mario.

"Ready?" Mario asked opening the front door.

Luigi nodded and walked out the front door. Mario shut it and they walked to school. Cars started to zoom by. Mario looked at his watch and it was about time everyone gathered at the school. Most people walked today. They guessed since it was the first day of school people got new cars and what not. Mario and Luigi always walked to most places. They didn't mind it. In fact, they loved it! The fresh air and just talking with each other. Plus, if anything bad happened they would always have each other.

"Yo!" Toad yelled.

"Hey Toad." Luigi said.

"Did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yea... Are the rest of your friends here

"My friends?" Toad laughed. "They're our friends!"

"Remember, we're in this together." Mario said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Mario, Luigi and Toad walked through the front door. The hallways were more crowded then ever! Toad made sure to walk a little slower so the brothers could keep up with him. They got into the lunch room and sat down at the same table they sat at yesterday. Toadette was already at the table waiting for them. There was also a new face sitting on the table. Luigi had a different feeling towards the person. He was looking at his phone and grinning at the screen. Toad announced he was in the room and everyone smiled at him and the brothers.

"Did you hear from them yet?" Toad asked taking a seat.

"No. They didn't text me back." Toadette said looking at her pink phone.

"Wario. This is Mario and Luigi. They're new here." Toad said looking at Wario.

Wario looked up from his phone and grinned at the brothers. He didn't say anything at all. The brothers took a seat and everyone waited for the bell to ring. Toad and Toadette were holding hands under the table and whispering to each other. Everyone was taking expect for Wario. Luigi felt bad for leaving him out.

"Where ya from?" Luigi asked Wario.

"Your mom." Wario said without looking up from his phone.

"That's his little joke. He's not a morning person." Toadette said rolling her eyes. "He misses his girl."

"Whatever."

Toadette nudge Wario, but he didn't move at all. He was to busy at his phone. He liked his group of friends, but he just wasn't a morning person at all. Everyone else was because their friends woke them up with their loud voices. Plus, Wario wasn't fond of everyone in the school. He used to get bullied back in the day until he something snapped inside of him and everyone backed off. No one said anything about it because it was in the past and it doesn't matter anymore.

The bell rang to go to class. Everyone got up from their seat and went to their class. Mario was a little bored in his class. All he could do was thinking of the girls who were also friends with Toad. He knew they were nice, but that's when they are around people. They could be drug dealers after school. No one knew, but Mario couldn't help but think of what they looked like. They must be busy if they weren't here for the first week of school. Maybe they just came on certain days because they have some royal thing to do.

As the day went by, the brothers never saw the two girls everyone was talking about. Soon, every single student knew about the girls. They must be very popular. They wondered what grade they were in or if they switched schools every year. That would be pretty weird if they did that. Starting all over again. Nobody wants that.

Lunch came around. It was B lunch and Luigi was sitting at a table alone. He was just eating a sandwich in the back of the lunch room. Mario was in class since he had A lunch. Luigi was looking around the room to see if anyone he knew had the same lunch as him.

"Did you hear about Bowser?" Asked a random student who walked by Luigi.

Luigi looked at the student who just spoke. Bowser, that was a weird name. So far everyone talked about the two girls and Bowser. There are two nice people and one bully.

"Guess we have the same lunch." Wario said as he sat in front of Luigi.

"You seem like you don't like me." Luigi said.

"I don't like showing my emotions."

"I can tell."

"Don't push it... So, have you already heard about Bowser?"

Luigi shrugged his shoulders and took another bite out of his lunch. Wario went on about talking about Bowser. He was a senior and he was well known by everyone. All the teachers knew him even if he wasn't in their class. No one likes him, and he doesn't like anyone. He loves causing trouble. His parents let him be since they are scared of him. Who could be scared of their own child!? Wario went on about Bowser. He mostly ditched his classes, but this year he made sure he was in his right classes. He was barely passing and the school year just started!

"Stay away from him. He loves causing trouble." Wario said. "Even with Peach and Daisy."

"The two girls?" Luigi asked looking up at Wario.

Wario nodded his head and rolled his eyes. Toad always kept an eye out for those two girls. It felt like it was his job to protect the two friends. Toad didn't like anyone getting hurt, even though he got hurt the most. As soon as lunch ended Luigi kept an eye out for Bowser. So far he hasn't seen Bowser all day. He wondered if Mario heard rumors about Bowser. All the rumors were flooding around the hallways. All the students were talking about it. Luigi didn't dare say anything, because Bowser could be right behind him for all he knows. Luigi made it to his class with his heart beating fast.

"You guys wanna met Peach and Daisy?" Toad asked leaning on his car.

"Sure. Where are they?" Mario asked.

Toad nodded his head towards the front doors. A red carpet was rolling down the stairs. Mario and Luigi took a step forward. Toad was looking at his phone and Toadette walking out of the front doors first. She was laughing and threw flowers everywhere. It was like she was the flower girl at a wedding. Wario walked over to the brothers and slapped their shoulders.

"You finally get to met them! They're so nice." Wario said.

Trumpet started to play and two girls walked down the stairs. The wind was blowing in their hair. They wore a dressed that hugged their body. Mario and Luigi starred at the two girls. The girls made it down the stairs.

"Turn off your phone." Peach said. "I'm sick of that trumpet song."

"I didn't even hear it." Daisy said reaching into her backpack.

She pulled out a golden phone case and turned off her music. They walked to their car. Toadette was walking with them. She was so short compare to Peach and Daisy. Mario and Luigi leaned on Toad's car and Wario rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Daisy said looking at Toad.

"It's been three months." Toad said hugging Daisy.

Daisy let go and noticed Mario and Luigi starred at her. She stood up and waved at them. Daisy nudged Peach in the arm as she was blowing kisses to some random students. Peach looked at Daisy, but her eyes fell to the two brothers.

"Who are you two?" Peach asked.

"I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi." Mario said.

"Oh we must go." Daisy said looking at her watch.

She showed Peach her watch and her eyes went big. Daisy ran off to the car, but Peach stayed behind.

"We shall talk later." Peach said. "Bye Mario! Bye Luigi!"

Peach ran off and Mario and Luigi looked at her as she ran off. Their car was a black limo! Their jaws dropped as it left the school. These girls were rich! Their parents must be a king and queen if they could ride that to school everyday.

"Why do they leave so early?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser." Wario said. "He's a pain in the ass."

Wario left without saying another word. Toad and Toadette took the brothers home since it was a hot afternoon. The brothers were glad that they finally got the met Peach and Daisy. They seemed like nice girls, but it felt like they were keeping secrets with everyone. Mario opened the front door and there was a note on the kitchen counter. Luigi looked at the note and he ran over to Mario, who was setting his backpack down on the couch.

"Dude! We can buy a pet!" Luigi said waving the note around.

"Let me see that."

Mario grabbed the note from Luigi and read it to himself. A grin formed on his face. He couldn't tell if this note was real or not. Their parents would never let them have a pet, but since they wouldn't be around (due to work) they needed someone else in the house. Their parents let a check for them.

"Should we get it today or tomorrow?" Mario asked looking over the check.

"Can we get it today?" Luigi asked clapping his hands together.

Mario thought to himself for a second. He smiled and nodded his head. Luigi screamed a little and ran out the door. Mario grabbed his car keys and got in the car. Luigi was running in the front yard. Mario waited for his brother to stop jumping around. Luigi did a couple of back flips before opening the car door. Mario backed out of the drive way and they were on their way to the pet store. Before Mario could park Luigi was out of the car. Mario had to run after him.

"Wait! We don't even know what kind of animal we're getting." Mario said grabbing Luigi's wrist.

Luigi's shoulders hung low at that thought. There were so many animals to pick. The brothers wanted all of them, but they could only pick one. Mario and Luigi looked at the pet, and they even got a worker to help them pick the perfect animal for them.

"Here's the last on them." The worker said stopping in front a glass wall.

"Why is it in a different cage than it's friends?" Luigi asked putting his hand on the glass wall.

"He's just different... Born the smallest. His mother never loved him."

"We'll take him." Mario spoke up.

Luigi looked at Mario with wide eyes. Mario knew Luigi wanted this pet so bad. They worker smiled and got some paper work for the brothers to fill out. They bought food, bowls and a cage. Their pet was small enough for them to carry, but as it grew they wouldn't be able to carry it.

"Let's take a selfie." Luigi said.

Luigi was holding their new pet as Mario got out his phone. The brothers smiled and their pet looked up at the phone. It's eyes were big and black. Mario took the picture and they knew their new pet was going to be loved. Mario drove home while Luigi held their new pet in his lap.

"What should we name him?" Luigi asked.

"Mmmm. How about Yoshi."

"Yoshi... Yea! Hey Yoshi!" Luigi said looking down at Yoshi.

Yoshi stuck his tongue and licked Luigi's hand. Yoshi was green just like Luigi's favorite color. Yoshi curled up into his lap and closed his eyes. Mario petted Yoshi as he fell asleep on the car ride home. Mario set his parents the picture of the pet they just got. Mario got everything set up in their room. Yoshi had to be with them on the first night.

"I hope you're ready for no sleep tonight." Mario said crawling into bed.

"I'm sure Yoshi will be quite all night." Luigi said turning off the lights.

"I'll bet on that."


	3. Volleyball Game

"You guys look awful!" Toad yelled seeing the brothers walk into school.

"We got a new pet... He's been whining all night long." Luigi said sitting down at a lunch table.

Luigi put his head down and closed his eyes. He began to snore a little. Mario sat down next to Toad and rested his head on his hand. There were bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep they got last night. Toadette was sitting next to Luigi. She patted his back and giggled a little. She's never seen Luigi like this before, but they just met each other. The bell rang and Luigi never moved from his spot.

"Get up." Mario said pulling on Luigi's backpack.

"Five more minutes." Luigi groaned.

"Passing period is five minutes long you dumbo." Wario said.

Luigi lifted his head and looked at Wario. They both grinned at each other and they all headed out of the lunch room. They all went to their class. Mario and Luigi weren't listening at all in any of their classes. All they wanted to do was sleep. Mario was caught sleeping in math class. He had extra homework to do since he drooled all over his textbook.

"Half way done with the day." Toadette said sitting next to Luigi.

It was B lunch. Toadette and Luigi were the only people who had B lunch. They sat down together. Luigi didn't really say anything. He just let Toadette do all the talking. He was listening to her, he just wasn't looking at her when she talked. His head was pounding from all the noise that was going around. It seemed like he could hear everyone talking.

"Hey guys."

Toadette and Luigi both looked up and saw Daisy standing there. She had a smile on her face. She wore a orange tank top with orange shorts. Her hair was down, but it was out of her face. Luigi woke up right away. He sat up straight as Daisy took a seat next to Toadette. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Daisy looked around the room before she started to talk. She set her backpack down on the floor and crossed her legs. Luigi looked at her lunch. She didn't eat much, but it must be enough for her.

"So, Luigi... How are you liking your school year?" Daisy asked.

"I-It's... good." Luigi said still starring at Daisy.

"That's good. Oh! Toadette, are you still coming to the Volleyball game tonight?"

"Yea! Peach and I are going just for you." Toadette said.

"Do you play?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Yea. I'm the leader. No big deal." Daisy said proud.

"She's the best ever." Toadette said leaning towards Luigi. "She's a tomboy when it comes to sports. Peach is all girly and stuff."

"I can tell." Luigi whispered.

Luigi starred at Daisy and she was looking at her phone. When Daisy looked up Luigi turned away. His face started to turn red. He was with two girls. He's never done that before. This was big for him. He was glad he had some friends though. He wouldn't want to be the loner kid at lunch. The group of friends talked about their weekend plans. Beside the Volleyball game everyone was just relaxing. Daisy was too busy practicing Volleyball she wouldn't be able to sit back and relax. Peach would be able to though. She usually went shopping with some of her other friends.

The lunch bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their next class. Period six was next. Toadette went one way while Luigi and Daisy went the other way. They didn't really say anything to each other. They were still strangers, but they could become friends. Luigi turned one way and Daisy kept going straight. Daisy looked back at Luigi. She looked down and kept walking to her class. She had other things to think about it. Like her Volleyball game. She had to focus on that. It was their first game since the school year began.

"Toadette is going to Daisy's Volleyball game. Do you guys want to go?" Toad asked standing in the parking lot.

"Who's going to be there?" Mario asked putting his backpack on the ground.

"Mostly everyone at the school. Volleyball and Football are our big sports."

Mario nodded his head at what Toad was saying. He thought about it for a moment. If Luigi would go then he would go, but if Luigi didn't want to go then they wouldn't go at all. Even if the brothers didn't do Toad would still have Toadette. Well, what if Peach was going to the game? She was Daisy's friend. Maybe they were best friends and they always went to support one another. After a few minutes, Luigi and Toadette finally came out of the school. Toadette had to grab some notebooks from her locker and there were other students who were blocking the way.

"You're going to the same right?" Toad asked Toadette.

"Yea! I already told Daisy I was going. Peach is meeting me there." Toadette said.

Mario's head shot up as he heard the name Peach. His heart started to beat faster at the thought of him sitting next to her. Mario looked at Luigi and gave him a look.

"We'll go." Mario said putting his backpack back on.

"Cool!" Toad said. "We can all meet up here at five."

"When does the game start?" Luigi asked.

"Five thirty, but I want good seat so I can see Daisy." Toadette said.

"We always get good seats." Toad said putting his arm around Toadette.

Everyone knew the plan and they went their different ways. Toadette texted Peach telling her the plan. She was going for sure. Daisy was stuck at school practicing with her team for the game. From what Toadette said to Luigi they were a great team. They mostly won all their games. There were times were they lost real bad, but they never let that slow them down.

"Yoshi!" Luigi called out. "Come here..."

Yoshi ran down the stairs and his tongue was flapping out as he ran. He stopped a few feet in front of Luigi. Yoshi stood up straight and stuck his tongue out. His tongue stretched out and lightly hit Luigi on the knee. Mario shut the front door and set his backpack down. He was over to where Luigi was he. Mario looked at Yoshi and back at Luigi. He got real confused.

"I thought we locked him up this morning." Mario said.

"I guess he got out." Luigi said playing with Yoshi.

"What if he made a mess?"

"That's a what if question."

Mario looked his eyes and started to walk around the house. He was trying to find a mess that Yoshi made. So far there wasn't a mess at all. Mario walked into the kitchen. Everything was in it's place. Mario walked into the living room. There were a few dirty foot prints, but they could easily clean that up. As long as it wasn't mud they were fine. Mario walked up the stairs with Luigi and Yoshi right back him. Once they reached the top of the steps, Yoshi ran back downstairs. He whined as he ran down the stairs.

"Yoshi." Luigi called out.

"Leave him. He knows he did something wrong if he ran away from us."

Mario slowly walked towards their room. Luigi stayed close behind him. Mario pushed opened their bedroom door. They both gasped at the sight. Their arms fall to their sides and they don't move at all. Their eyes moved from left to right scanning their whole bedroom. Their bed sheets were ripped up. Fluff was everything. Papers were everywhere and they were chewed up. The carpet had stains in it. Mario walked all the way into their room.

"It smells like shit." Mario said covering his nose.

Luigi walked in too and smelled the air. It did smell like shit. The brothers knew they would have to train Yoshi a lot. Their parents wouldn't let them keep Yoshi if they walked into a mess like this everyday. Mario and Luigi walked out of the room. They knew they had to clean the mess up first before they went to the Volleyball game. Luigi was scared that they wouldn't make it to the game, but they had two hours to clean up the mess.

"Find Yoshi." Mario said. "We have to lock him and clean up. We don't want anymore messes."

"Oh Yoshi." Luigi called out. "I have a treat for you!"

Luigi wondered the house while Mario got out some cleaning supplies. He walked upstairs and laid everything out on the bed. It's a good thing they had extra bed sheets and pillow cases. Mario changed both of their pillows cases while Luigi found Yoshi. Once Luigi found Yoshi he locked him up. He put two locks on the cage so Yoshi wouldn't be able to get out again. Luigi stood up from the cage and Yoshi begged to get out. Luigi waved goodbye to Yoshi and walked up the stairs.

"I'll be back, Yoshi." Luigi called half way up the stairs.

Luigi walked into their bedroom. Mario was already cleaning. Luigi looked around the bedroom. It was boring cleaning up. Luigi went back downstairs. Mario noticed it and he just rolled his eyes. He wanted to clean up before their parents got home from work. Luigi came back into the room with his backpack. He dug around and he pulled out his ipod.

"Everything is better with a little music." Luigi said plugging his ipod into his small green speaker.

"That's true, but come help me. This mess is bigger than the both of us."

Luigi turned on some music. Mario's ears started to bleed at the singer. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the ipod.

"I hate Crush 40." Mario said.

"Oh geez that's nice." Luigi said. "I like them."

Mario picked a song both of them liked. Cleaning with the music made everything go faster. Mario took one side of the room while Luigi took the other. Ten songs went by and they were done cleaning up. Since Mario got all the cleaning supplies out Luigi would have to put them all away. As Luigi walked down the stairs he could hear Yoshi whining. He didn't pay attention it Yoshi. Mario walked down the stairs and went into the living room. It was almost time to leave, but they had enough time to eat and do what ever they wanted.

"Ok, I'm going to go eat." Mario said heading towards the kitchen.

"I call TV!" Luigi said jumping on the couch.

Before Mario went into the kitchen he let Yoshi free. Yoshi ran around the house. Mario had closed all the door that were upstairs. He didn't want Yoshi to make anymore messes. Yoshi ran upstairs and looked around. Mario made himself a snack before Luigi and him would go back to school and watch the Volleyball game.

"Hurry! Let's go! I don't want to be late." Luigi said waiting at the front door.

"Alright, I'm coming! We're gonna be super early. I don't know why you want to super early."

"Remember? Toadette said she wanted good seats."

"We'll have good seats either way."

Mario put on his shoes and Luigi opened the door. He stopped in his tracks though making Mario bump into him.

"We have to lock up Yoshi." Luigi said.

"Oh yea! I'll go do that."

Mario went to go find Yoshi. Luigi walked back into the house and went to grab Yoshi's cage. They would leave Yoshi in the laundry room. Mario came down the stairs carrying Yoshi. Luigi opened the cage and he had the extra lock in his hand. Mario put Yoshi in the cage and Luigi quickly shut the door. Luigi handed Mario the lock and he locked the cage up. Yoshi tried to get out, but there was nothing he could do.

"Perfect! Alright now we can leave." Mario said.

Luigi nodded and they headed out the door and they walked back to school. The weather was cooling down since it was late afternoon. Luigi was walking faster than Mario. Mario didn't know what was up with Luigi. Maybe he really did want good seat since this would be their first time watching a school Volleyball game. They made it back to school. They were the first one there.

"Nice, now we have to wait for the rest." Mario said sitting on the steps.

"At least it's not raining." Luigi said sitting next to Mario.

Mario agreed with his brother. After a few minutes went by Toad and Toadette came by. They must have walked to school too because they didn't have a car. They had money and they all went inside. There were already some other students there. They got their tickets and went inside the gym. Mario and Luigi looked around the gym. They saw the other team warming up. Their school team was warming up on the other side. The group of friends sat in the middle on the bleachers. They wanted somewhere were they could see all the action. Mario and Luigi sat next to day while Toad was on Mario's side and Toadette was on Luigi's side.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Toadette said. "Look, there's Daisy."

Luigi turned his head at her name. She was the center of attention for the team. She was throwing volleyballs at her team mates. They hit the ball and it went over the net. They jumped in the air and hit the ball. Luigi noticed that they were hitting the ball with their wrists. Their wrists must be all red from the pounding ball hitting their arms.

"Their wrists must hurt after a while." Luigi said to Toadette.

"Oh yea. I remember when Daisy first started. Her wrists were so red!"

"That sucks!" Mario said leaning over to see Toadette.

"She's a real good player now. It doesn't bother her anymore." Toad said also leaning over to see everyone.

There was a timer and it was starting to count down. It was closer to the start of the game. More and more students started to show up. They wore their school colors. The other team didn't have as many people. Mostly because it was their away game. Mario and Luigi would always go to a home game instead of an away game. They didn't know their way around like everyone else did.

The game started. Everyone was starring at the server. It was Daisy. She held the ball in one hand. She focused on everything. She threw the ball up and jumped in the air. With her other hand she hit the ball and it went flying over the net. The other team hit the ball. They ball was flying high in the gym. Luigi couldn't believe his eyes. He thought this was a cool sport. Daisy was really good too. The ball went on the other side. Daisy hit the ball and it landed on the other team's side again. It hit the floor and everyone started to cheer. Even Toad and Toadette started to clap.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Daisy scored a point." Toad said.

"Really? I know nothing about Volleyball."

"You'll learn as you watch it." Toadette said.

"Do people get hurt?" Luigi asked Toadette.

"Nah. It's mostly the freshman who make a big deal out of nothing... Stupid freshman."

"You were a freshman once."

"Yea, but I wasn't stupid like them."

Luigi laughed at the comment and focused back on the game. Things were getting fired up. They couldn't believe it. Soon, the whole blenchers were filled up with screaming students. Mario and Luigi were even screaming. They were having a great time with their new friends. The game was getting heated up.

"There she is!" Toadette said getting up from her seat.

Toadette left her seat and left her friends. She went by the gym doors and was talking to someone. Mario glanced over and it was Peach! Peach came to the game too!? He thought she wouldn't show up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be watching sports. Maybe her and Daisy were really good friends and always supported each other. Toadette and Peach walked up to the friends. Mario held his breath as Peach sat down close to him. She didn't noticed him though. Toadette pushed Mario making his blink a couple of times. He looked back at the Volleyball game. They were winning by a long shot.

"Peach is here." Toad said to Mario.

"Yea, I know." Mario whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

Mario shrugged his shoulders. Everyone focused back on the game. Peach didn't really say anything. Mario tried to get Peach to talk, but she would just say one word answers. Maybe she felt weird around all these people. It seemed like her and Daisy didn't have many friends, yet ever knew them. They were weird girls.

"Spike it, Daisy!" Peach yelled standing up.

Daisy must have heard Peach because right there and then she spiked the ball. It was the winning point! The other team member didn't hit the ball. She fell one her knees and the timer went off. Everyone started to cheer. Everyone clapped and jumped up from their seat. Toad and Toadette were freaking out because they won the game. They were so proud of Daisy too! She always scored the winning point. She knew what to do when they were behind in a game. Daisy and the rest of the team all ran to each other and hugged everyone. It was a big group hug.

"That was great, Daisy!" Peach said walking out of the school.

"Yea! You were the best!" Toad said.

"It's a good thing you beat them!" Toadette said. "I hate that school!"

Mario and Luigi didn't say anything at all. It seemed like they weren't with everyone. Mario kept looking over at Peach. She was always smiling and laughing. Her hair was flowing in the wind as they walked to their car. Luigi glanced up at Daisy. She was talking about the game. She was a real good player. Maybe she did other sports too. She was a tomboy.

"Thank you all for coming." Daisy said stopping in front a car.

"Anytime." Toad said putting his hand up. "It was fun."

Toad had to leave. Toadette hugged Peach and Daisy goodbye. Daisy saw Luigi starring at her. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Thanks for coming, Luigi. I hoped you'd learn some stuff about Volleyball." Daisy teased.

"I-It was fun... I learned some stuff." Luigi said.

"I'll see you guys around." Daisy said opening the car door.

"See you guys at school!" Peach said also getting in the car.

The brothers waved goodbye without saying another word. They went home. They left Yoshi out and he was running around the house. Dinner was already made for them. Their parents were already in bed fast asleep. Mario and Luigi ate dinner and didn't really talk. They were to busy thinking about Peach and Daisy. Something was going to happen to them, but the brothers didn't know what.


	4. Homecoming Week

**I'm not updated enough! I'm so sorry! It's hard writing two stories, keeping up with school, and I'm working more since the holidays are coming. Black Friday is going to kill me since I'm a cashier... Anyways, here's another chapter!**

 **XXX**

"How come Toad and Toadette couldn't hang out this weekend?" Luigi asked as she was watching TV.

"They said they had some weird school thing... Um, Homecoming I think it was called."

The brothers didn't know what that was, but it seemed like a big deal to everyone else in the school. Boys were asking girls and or boys. Everyone was going to the football homecoming game. They were telling everyone that homecoming was coming up soon. It would start on Monday, and today is a Saturday. Mario was in the kitchen making Yoshi his food. It was high noon and the brothers had already finished their homework. They were good about that kind of stuff. They would do their work first and then have fun.

"So what is homecoming?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea. We'll have to ask Toad on Monday." Mario said walking into the living room.

"I think it's like Halloween. Oh! That's coming up soon!"

"That's like a month away."

Mario set down a bowl on the ground. Yoshi ran over to it and started to eat. Mario patted Yoshi's head as he walked past him. The two brothers watched TV and wondered about homecoming. At their old school they never did a homecoming. Toadette had also talked about Prom. They didn't know what they was too. Toadette freaked out once they told her they didn't know what Prom was. Toad even freaked out. Toadette was making Mario and Luigi go to homecoming and Prom. They had to go for their new friends. They couldn't stay no. Beside, it could be fun for everyone!

"I'm bored." Luigi said. "Maybe Yoshi and I can take a walk."

"Cool. He could use some fresh air."

"What are you going to do?" Luigi asked as he stood up.

"I don't know. Watch TV... I don't really have anyone to hang out with."

Luigi left the living room. He walked to the closet and pulled out a leash. He called Yoshi's name and he came running to Luigi. The leash was on Yoshi and the boy and his pet walked out the door. It was a little cloudy outside, but it wasn't going to rain at all. Luigi would be talking to Mario if he had come, but Yoshi was a good listener too. Luigi kept talking on and on while Yoshi was smelling his new surroundings.

"So yea. She makes me want to try a sport. I just don't know which on to pick." Luigi said.

Yoshi pulled on the leash and Luigi almost fell on the ground. Yoshi was smelling everything he could see. Luigi was happy that Yoshi was finally seeing the outside world. Yoshi felt free when he was outside. Yoshi took Luigi places he would have never seen before. They walked a long way, but it didn't seem far away. They passed the school and went further down the street. The houses began to change. Yoshi walked under a tree and sat down for a moment.

"I could use a break too." Luigi said sitting down in the grass.

They weren't in anyone's front lawn. They made sure no one was around them. Luigi patted Yoshi on the end as they cooled down. Even though the sun wasn't shining it sure felt like it was. Luigi checked his phone to see what time it was. He knew he had to be going back. He had also gotten a text from Mario. He wondered where Luigi was. Luigi texted back saying they were on their way back home. He sent Mario a picture of Yoshi sitting in the shade. He looked so happy.

"Come on. Let's head home." Luigi said tugging on Yoshi's leash.

Yoshi got up and started to follow Luigi. He kept talking about school again. He mostly talked about the Volleyball game and homecoming. Those two things were such a big deal at school. Football was also at the top of the list, but the homecoming football game would be on Friday. In a week it would be the homecoming dance. Even though it was seven days away time went by fast for both of the brothers.

"Hey! Luigi!" Called a voice.

Luigi stopped talking and looked across the street. His heart jumped out of his body. His eyes went wide at the sight. It was Daisy! Her hair was in a ponytail and it looked like she was out for a run. Daisy must be an active girl! She does Volleyball and she runs! Maybe she only runs on the weekends and not the weekdays. It would make sense and all because school got in the way of a lot of things. Daisy looked right and left before crossing the street.

"Wh-What's up?" Luigi asked.

"Just out for my daily run. Is this your pet!? He's so cute!" Daisy said petting Yoshi.

Yoshi closed his eyes as Daisy ran her fingers through his fur. He purred a little and she laughed. Luigi didn't know what to do. Why was Daisy even talking to him!? They didn't know each other at all! Maybe Daisy just felt bad for him because he was still the new kid. Maybe this was all a dream. Something bad was going to ruin the moment. Luigi knew it! Everything good that happens to him always had to end badly.

"I w-w-was just walking Yoshi." Luigi finally said.

"Yoshi." Daisy said looking at Yoshi. "That's such a cute name. Peach and I have one."

"R-Really? That's cool."

"Yea! We should go to the park together with them! They could have a play date together."

"A-Are you going to homecoming?" Luigi asked changing the subject.

Daisy's smiled went away and she looked up at Luigi. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. She thought about the questions for a moment. Maybe since Luigi said that she would be going. He could see how pretty she looked when she was wearing a dress! Luigi got lost in his thoughts until Daisy started to speak.

"I would go, but I have some family stuff on that day." Daisy lied.

"That's too bad."

"Are you going?"

"Yea, but it'll be my first homecoming ever."

"R-Really!?"

Daisy's phone started to go off. She pulled out her phone and it was her timer going off. She was suppose to be back home right now. She turned off the ringer and looked at Luigi and Yoshi. She grinned at them.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you at school!" Daisy called off as she began to run.

Luigi only waved goodbye. He couldn't say anything at all. He had so much energy now. Daisy talked to him! She came up to him! She saw his first! She noticed him! She asked about homecoming! Luigi and Yoshi rushed home. Luigi had to tell Mario everything they talked about! Luigi came home and took off the his leash. Mario was still on the couch watching TV.

"I just saw Daisy!" Luigi yelled jumping in front of the TV.

"Really? Did you guys talk at all?"

"Yea! She talked to me first! She liked Yoshi."

"That's good! Was Peach there?"

"N-No. Daisy was going for her daily run."

Mario nodded. He thought of Peach. Peach must not like running. Luigi ran upstairs and went to take a shower. Mario couldn't wait till Monday! Homecoming week was the one week every student liked. He didn't know the theme of homecoming though. He didn't even know there was a theme! Would be homecoming and Prom be the same thing? Would they both be at school? Could lower classman be able to even go to Prom? If not, there is always homecoming.

* * *

Monday shot around. The weekend was over. Everyone at school got a text from the school saying it was pajama day at school. Most people got dressed because they wanted too. Other people took advantage on it. Since it was the brothers first homecoming they would do it. They wore their pajamas to school. Toad and Toadette were waiting in the parking lot for them. It was a nice day to stay in the same clothes all day. Wario was even out waiting for them. They were all in their pajamas. Mario and Luigi had walked to school while everyone else drove to school.

"It's to bad we couldn't bring pillows." Wario said walking towards the front doors.

"Yea, but then everyone would fall asleep in class." Toad said. "I can't wait for tomorrow's theme!"

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Don't tell." Toadette said. "You'll have to wait till the school text you."

"Oh come on." Mario said. "We're your friends."

"Sorry." Toadette said with a smile.

"Arent we going to wait for Peach and Daisy?" Toad asked stopping in his tracks.

"They're not coming to school this week." Wario said.

"Why not?" Mario and Luigi both said.

"Family stuff, I guess." Wario said.

Everyone walked into the school. They went into the lunch room while they waited for the first bell to ring. Toadette told Mario and Luigi everything they wanted to know about homecoming. Mario and Luigi thought about dancing with Peach and Daisy, but they weren't going to homecoming. At least, that's what Daisy had said to Luigi. Maybe they would change their minds. Peach seems like the type of girl who would love dancing and hanging out with her friends. Maybe she didn't have any friends though. Something was odd about those two. Wario whispered something to Toad making everyone look at them.

"What?" Toadette asked. "Do you see him?" She whispered.

"No." Wario whispered leaning towards everyone. "I see Mazora, Jessica, and Nikki."

Luigi turned around and looked at the three girls. Wario grabbed Luigi by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't look!" Wario said. "They're friends with Bowser."

"Why are you whispering about them?" Mario asked.

"Because they're bullies. Duh." Toadette said. "They're best friends with Bowser."

Toaddette told everyone about the three girls. Everyone was scared of them. They worked for Bowser. Well, they didn't get paid they just loved hanging out with him. Mazora was basially the leader of the group when Bowser wasn't around with them. Lately, Bowser wasn't at school. No one knew why. Maybe he switched schools or something. Anyways, Mazora wore a blue strapless mini dress with a brown belt. Pair with grey leggings and knee high brown boots. Her hair was red and she was always waving it around. She had builled Toaddette before which is why Toadette knew so much about her. The one thing that makes she scarier was her eyes... They were pure red.

The girl next to her was Jessica. She was the second best out of the group. Jessica wore a pink tank top with a black jacket. Pair with a neon yellow mini skirt with a belt and hot pink high heels. Everyone knew she would be coming down the hallways because they would hear her loud high heels. Her hair was long and blonde. She wore a hear hairband with pink and yellow highlights. She looked real nice, but she wasn't. She wasn't smart at all too. Pretty, blonde, mean, and dumb! The final girl was Nikki. She wore a purple tank top with a yellow jacket. Pair with navy blue jean shorts and black boots. Her hair was long with pink highlights and always in a pony tail. She loved stealing anything from the people she hated, which was everyone.

"Wait. They builled you?" Mario asked Toadette.

"I said that they three times now. They're nothing but dumb-" Toaddette began.

"Let's not go there." Toad said putting his hand on her shoulder. "They're always looking for trouble. They pick on the new kids."

"W-We're the new kids though." Luigi whispered.

"They bully anyone." Wario said. "They cause trouble everywhere they go. Even homecoming."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to homecoming them." Toad said.

"No! It'll be Mario and Luigi's very first homecoming. They can't miss it." Toadette said.

Everyone shrugged. Toadette clapped her hands and looked over at the three girls. They were in the corner of the room. No one was around them. No one liked them, yet everyone knew them because of their bad acts.

"Wanna hear something about Maora?" Toadette whispered to everyone.

"S-Sure?" Mario said.

"She had a huge crush on Bowser, but I don't he likes her back."

"I already knew that." Wario said sitting up straight. "That's old news to me."

"That's new news to us." Luigi said.

"Yea cause you're new, and about to get picked on by three girls."

Mario and Luigi both looked at each other with disappointment. Everyone seemed to talk about them, but never to them. However, Bowser wasn't with them most of the time. Since Bowser is an awful student maybe teachers have to watch his every move. He was an upper classmen. He hated his whole class too. Well he hated everyone at the school expect those three girls. He told them what to do. They were his slaves and they didn't care at all. Maybe that's why Peach and Daisy never come in the lunch room during the mornings. Maybe those three girls picked on Peach and Daisy because they're well known.

"Bell rang." Wario said standing up. "I'll see you guys around, and at homecoming."

Everyone nodded as he left. Everyone grabbed their things and went to their classes. There was no sign of Peach or Daisy at school. Maybe they were already in class. They seemed pretty good about not being late. Mario went to his class and Luigi went to his class. Everyone was wide awake since it was worth coming to school. It is homecoming so everyone wanted to be at school. Soon, lunch time came around. It was A lunch. Toad, Wario, and Mario saw there was a table set up for homecoming tickets.

"We have to bring money tomorrow." Toad said.

"How much is it?" Mario asked.

"It says 20 dollars." Wario said staring at the table.

"That's not bad at all!"

"It's $30 at the door though." Toad said. "So don't forget. I'll text everyone about it tomorrow morning."

The three friends ate their lunch and talked all about homecoming. Toad had asked Toadette about going to homecoming. Mario didn't want to ask anyone since he was still the new kid. He would just go with his brother. Wario didn't say anything about it. Even though he did talk about one girl, but he didn't talk to her that often to his friends.

Day two (Tuesday) of homecoming movie day. The hallways were filled with pictures of the worlds greatest movies hit. Some people even dressed up as their favorite characters from different movies. Halfway through the week, day three (Wednesday) was favorite school subject. Every student in the whole school would write down their favorite subject. On Friday the school would see what their favorite subject is. Day four (Thursday) came around real fast. It was Blind and Deaf day. Students could act as if they were Blind and or Deaf. _(Elephantom66 is Deaf!)_

"Blind or Deaf day was my favorite." Luigi said.

"I liked movie day." Mario said.

The brothers were outside waiting for all their friends. Peach always left right away from school. She didn't want to be talked too for some odd reason. Daisy had sports right after school. No one would talk to her. She cares to about sports more than herself. More than her friends it seems like.

"What's tomorrow theme?" Wario asked.

"You'll have to find out." Toadette said with a smile. "You'll get the text."

Wario nodded and rolled his eyes. Saturday night was the dance. Everyone had their dresses or tuxes picked out. The friends sent each other a picture of their clothing. Their group was perfect! All their colors matched one another. Day five (Friday) came around! Tomorrow night was the homecoming dance! There was also a school assembly going on. The group of friends sat next to each other. It was Mario and Luigi's first school assembly so they had to remember it! They were never going to forget this moment.

"And you're favorite subject was..." The principle said. "Science!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. The seniors were the loudest since they would be leaving in a few months. Everyone else booed the Freshman since they were new. The group of friends were no longer Freshman. They hated being Freshman. Everything was new and weird. It wasn't like middle school at all!

"I've always wanted to do that!" Wario said booing the Freshman.

"The Freshman are alright..." Toad said clapping his hands. "Still as stupid though."

Everyone nodded at that comment. The freshman were stupid, but that's only because it was a new world for them. They didn't know what was going on. Everyone couldn't wait for the homecoming dance. It was going to be so much fun for everyone!

It's Saturday. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Wario were all getting ready at Toad's house. They would be meeting the girls at the dance. The boys helped out each other when they got in their tuxes. Wario had to help Luigi out with his tux since it was his first time putting on a tux. Mario wore a red tie. Luigi wore a green tie. Toad wore a blue tie. Wario wore a yellow tie. It didn't take them to long to get ready. They had already taken a shower before showing up to Toad's house. The good thing about tonight was it wasn't going to be a cold night. The boys ate dinner and talked while they waited to go to the dance.

"What time are we leaving?" Wario asked.

"It's about ten mintens. The doors just opened." Toad said checking his watch.

"Are the girls just going to met us there?" Mario asked.

"Yea, since their are only two of them."

Mario and Luigi got a little upset that Peach and Daisy weren't going to be at the dance. They were hoping their whole group of friends would be going. As long as they have fun then that was all that matters. Soon the boys headed out the front doors and drove to school. Toad drove the boys and he would take them home.

"This is going to be fun." The boys all said.


	5. Science Partners

Homecoming was the best night for the group of friends. Even though Peach and Daisy weren't there everyone had a blast. Toad kept Mario and Luigi dancing all night. He spent the whole night with his new friends. He didn't want the brothers to miss out on anything. There was a survey going around the dance floor about this homecoming dance. Everyone took it. Mario and Luigi only put positive things about homecoming. Mario and Luigi forgot about Peach and Daisy the rest of the night. They were having a blast until a couple song came on. All the single people went outside or in the hallway while the couples took the dance floor.

"I wonder how Yoshi is doing." Luigi said leaning on the wall.

"I'm sure he's sleeping. It's 10." Mario said checking his watch.

"I wonder if those three girls are here."

"I don't think so. Since Bowser isn't here there's nothing much they can do."

Mario was getting smarter and smarter about the bullies. He could sense a bully from a mile away. He always knew what to do when someone needed help. Luigi would always be in Mario's shadow. Although at some points he would have to jump in by himself. They didn't know Bowser at all. They only saw him in the hallways. He was always with a teacher who was walking him to class. He was never a good kid. Mario and Luigi knew something bad was going to happen with Bowser, but they didn't know what. They didn't know his evil ways. They didn't know what he was up too. They didn't know how his brain worlds. Bowser saw the world different from everyone else.

Luigi looked around the hallway. The slow song was almost over. Luigi grinned as he saw Toad and Toadette dancing together. He thought they were a cute couple. Everyone in the whole school knows them. Nothing could break them apart. Luigi sometimes wished he had something like that. His mind wondered off the Daisy for a quick second. If Daisy loved sports shouldn't Luigi be trying to play them too. Luigi knew he had to get into her heart somehow.

"Watch out!" Called a voice.

Luigi turned his head to the voice. He was face palmed with a shining item. He fell on the floor and pushed the shining item off of him. Mario stood over Luigi and he (Luigi) was glowing. Mario looked at the item that hit Luigi in the face. It was a bright little star. The star waved at Mario. Mario slowly waved at the star and it ran away. Mario looked at the star as it ran off. Luigi did the same thing. The star jumped into the arms of someone. Mario and Luigi made eye contact with the person who was holding the star.

"I'm really sorry about that." The person said walking over to the brothers. "He loves to dance."

"I can tell." Luigi said getting up.

There was a pause between the three people. Mario cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm Mario. That's my brother, Luigi." Mario said.

"Rosalina." Rosalina said shaking Mario's hand.

Rosalina shook Luigi's hand as well. They three of them started to talk. Luigi asked about Rosalina's star. Nothing could break them apart. They both needed each other. They spent everyday together. They went to the same places together. Rosalina never left her star behind her. Her star was her light. Whenever she was sad she would always look at her star and know everything was going to be alright.

"I own all the stars in the galaxy." Rosalina explained. "It's like I'm their sun."

"So you're the brightest of them all?" Mario asked.

"You could say that."

The slow song finally ended and that's when everyone went back on the dance floor. Mario and Luigi never saw Rosalina after that. They didn't know where she went. The brothers asked about her to their other friends, but they didn't really know her. She must be another new student. Maybe she lost her friends, and left the dance. The brothers didn't worry too much about it. They wanted to have as much fun as they could get before the dance was over. Within a few hours everyone went home. Everyone got dropped off at their house. Mario and Luigi were the first stop, and they were happy about that.

"We can't wake up mom or dad." Mario whispered closing the front door.

"Where's Yoshi?"

"I think he's upstairs waiting for us."

The brothers slowly walked up the stairs trying not to make a single sound. The brothers got into their bedroom. Luigi shut the door and turned on the lights. Yoshi was sleeping on Luigi's bed and he woke up due to the light. He was already tired so he didn't charge after the brothers. They changed their clothes and went into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and washed their face. They had a good workout from dancing all night.

"I'm beat. I'm so glad we can sleep in tomorrow." Mario said hitting his head on his pillow.

"Same here." Luigi said as Yoshi climbed into his lap.

Sunday morning came around. The two brothers slept in. They were so tried from homecoming. They had tons of fun. They couldn't wait till next years. Their senior year was going to be the best. Hopefully they wouldn't change schools again. They didn't want to leave their new friends. If they did move again they would never see Peach or Daisy ever again. That thought scared both the brothers. The weekend went by fast for them. Before they knew it they were back in the school hallways. They were walking to their 7th period class. The day was almost over for everyone in the school. Mario sat down in his seat and he had science class... with Peach.

"So for this project I will be assigning you guys partners." The teacher said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and started to pout. The teacher didn't let his students change his mind. He started to pair off the students at random. Mario got a funny feeling his stomach. The teacher looked at him and another student who was sitting up at the front of the class. Mario was sitting in the middle of the class. His heart started to beat faster as the teacher pointed to his partner. Mario's partner turned around and smiled at him. He was partners with Peach. He couldn't believe it. He was going to spend more time with Peach! Outside of school.

"Get with your partner and you may pick from any of the topics on the board." The teacher said taking a seat at his desk.

Everyone started to move their desks and start talking. Peach got up from her seat and took an empty desk right next to Mario. It felt like Mario was sweating now. Peach was sitting right to him. She was pulled out some notes. She looked at the board and started to think. Mario couldn't think at all. He knew he was going to say something stupid to Peach or make a fool out of himself. Everyone was going to laugh at him. Something bad was going to happen between them. Then they would never talk again! Mario's head started to spin with all awful things that was spinning through his head.

"I think we should do number two." Peach said resting her chin in the palm in her hand.

Mario looked at the board. He forgot what number two was. That was an easy topic. He was alright with that. He nodded his and Peach wrote down the topic. Their topic was saving water for people who truly need it. Mario always liked that idea. Peach pulled out her phone and started to look up ways to save water.

"Should we do a power point?" Mario asked.

"That's a great idea."

"The due date will be in two weeks." The teacher said. "Don't forgot. You may have to get together over the weekend."

Mario liked the idea of hanging out with Peach over the weekend. Who's house would they be at though? Would they just be working on the project? What if Daisy was there? What if Luigi was there? What if they got into a fight? What if Peach didn't want to hang out after school? What if they got everything done during this class period. The teacher had laptops so the whole class could look up what they needed. Mario got out from his seat and grabbed a laptop. They only needed one. Mario logged himself in the laptop and made a power point. His hands were shaking as he was typing.

"W-What should the second slide be?" Mario asked.

"Our topic." Peach responded looking at her phone.

Mario started to type. He put what their topic was. This wasn't so bad. His heart started to beat slower. Peach wasn't that bad at all. He never truly talked to her until now. Maybe they would become best friends after this. Mario grinned at the thought of always hanging out with Peach. It would be fun hanging out with new people. Science is now Mario's favorite class. He loved this project. Maybe in the future Peach would always want to be partners with Mario. Even if it wasn't a science class. Maybe history. There were a lot of histories projects that were going on.

The bell rang and it was time to go to period 8. Everyone's final class. Mario shut off the laptop and put it back where it belong. When Mario turned around Peach was getting up from her seat. He rushed over and grabbed his things.

"Do you want to me up over the weekend and finish this?" Peach asked.

"S-Sure." Mario said.

Peach smiled and grabbed Mario's hand. His face started to blush. His face was pure red now. They were holding hands. Peach got out a pen and started to write on Mario's hand. Peach's hands were so soft to touch. Mario felt like he was laying on a cloud. His heart was beating faster and faster. This all had to be a dream. Peach stood up straight and put her pen away.

"Sorry it's in pink." Peach said as she walked away.

Mario looked at his hand that she wrote on. It was her phone number! Mario could never get rid of this. He had to save it. He had to put it in his phone. He left the classroom and went to his final class. He put Peach's number in his phone. He didn't mind that the pen color was pink. That must be Peach's favorite color. Mario loved the color pink now. He could only think about Peach now. He didn't focus on anything expect for Peach. Who should text first? Peach didn't have Mario's number so Mario would have to text her first. What should he say though? He was getting worked up about just a simple text.

"That's a good start." Wario said as he walked with Mario out the doors.

"Yea. She was really nice." Mario said.

"She's always nice. Nothing can bring her down. Not even Bowser."

"What's up with Bowser anyways?"

"Don't worry about it. Just text Peach."

Wario hit Mario on the back. Mario waited for Luigi in the parking lot. Luigi came out talking with Toad. They seemed happy. Mario was happy after Peach wrote on his hand. It was like passing notes in the middle of class. Mario knew he had to tell Luigi what happened in class today. Luigi came over to Mario and they said bye to their friends.

"The best thing happened today." Mario said.

"What is that?"

"I got Peach's phone number! She wrote it on my hand."

Mario showed Luigi his hand. It was a little messes, but that's only because Mario has been using his hands for his period 8 class. Luigi nodded his head as Mario rested his hand back to his side.

"Did you text her yet?" Luigi asked unlocking the front door.

"N-Not yet. I'll wait a while."

"Don't do it to late. Toadette told me that Peach loves her sleep."

"I'm sure everyone loves their sleep."

Luigi opened the front door and Yoshi came running to the brothers. His eyes were wide with excitement. Yoshi didn't like being home alone. All he did was eat and sleep. Luigi petted Yoshi as Mario went upstairs. Mario jumped on his bed and his fingers were wrapped around his phone. His heart started to beat faster as he thought about texting Peach. He had to do it. If they didn't then they would fail their project. Mario couldn't let Peach down. Mario knew he had to text her. He always texted his friends, but Peach was different. Mario shook his head and started a new message.

"Now hit send." Mario said as his finger was hovering over the 'send' button.

Mario closed his eyes and hit the send button. Mario sent his phone by his side and waiting for a reply. He didn't know how long it would take, but he was ready to answer his phone. Yoshi ran up the stairs and ran into the brothers' bedroom. Luigi was chasing after him. Mario heard a thud come from the stairs. Yoshi jumped on Mario and ran out of the bedroom. Mario got up and ran after Yoshi. Yoshi was sitting on the top of their stairs looking down. Mario stood next to Yoshi and looked down the stairs as well.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked as he saw Luigi laying at the bottom on the stairs.

"I fell down the stairs... chasing Yoshi."

"Need help getting up?"

"N-No... Just let me lay here for a second."

Mario shrugged and rubbed Yoshi head. Luigi closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Maybe if Luigi was good at sports then he would have caught himself on the way down. Luigi thought about trying a sport. Since Daisy liked playing sports Luigi could play any sport. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He was proud of himself for not crying. He just laid on the floor. Luigi grinned as he got up to his feet. Luigi dusted himself off. He looked up at the top of the stairs. Yoshi was still there, but Mario wasn't.

"Come here Yoshi." Luigi said clapping his hands.

Yoshi ran down the stairs and jumped into Luigi's arms. They hugged each other and Mario could hear what was going on downstairs, but Mario had something a little more important to focus on. Peach had finally texted Mario back. He didn't know what to say so he just stuck with their science project. Peach said that she could come over to his house. She said her house was not the best place right now. Mario didn't ask what because he didn't want to scare away Peach. They are science partners after all. They were in this together. It was just like getting married.

Mario moved his hands as fast as lighting when he replied to Peach. Mario had to make sure the house was spotless. He didn't want the house to be a mess when Peach came over. Mario made plans with Peach to finish the project over the week. Peach said she would bring her notes and other science things to his house. Mario asked if she was scared of any pets and she wasn't. Maybe since Yoshi is so cute Peach would think differently of Mario since he took good care of Mario. Peach said she had to go and Mario said his goodbye to her.

"Peach is coming over this weekend." Mario said rushing downstairs.

"That's great! What are you to going to do?"

"Just work on our science project."

Luigi nodded his head. He (Luigi) wonder what it would be like if he was partners with Daisy for any project. He knew he would mess everything up and ruin his chances with Daisy. She was all about sports so next time Luigi has a chance with any sport he's going to try out. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Unless Bowser was on a team...

The weekend came. Mario was cleaning the whole house. He locked up Yoshi just in case he would make a mess in the house. He didn't want to have to clean the house again. Mario kept looking at the time as he cleaned. Time was going fast. Luigi was going to take Yoshi on walk just on Peach was coming. Luigi got Yoshi ready and put his leash on. Mario looked around the house. Everything was looking great. Mario made sure the living room was perfect since they would be doing their project in that room.

"Alright. Get out." Mario joked.

"We're going, we're going." Luigi said opening the front door. "Good luck! Come on, Yoshi."

Luigi and Yoshi were out the door. Mario set out two glasses of water. He got out some snacks just in case. He didn't put any candles out. He knew that would be to much. The time was ticking. Time was running out for Mario. He ran upstairs and changed his clothes. He brushes his teeth and put a mint in his mouth. The door bell rang and Mario froze. Peach was here. His heart started to race. He ran downstairs and stopped at the front door. He fixed his clothes and grabbed the door handle. He turned the knob and opened the door. His smile went away.

"I forgot a house key." Luigi said.

Mario rolled his eyes and went to find a house key for Luigi. Mario handed Luigi the spare house key and they left again. Mario calmed himself down. He was pacing around the living room now. In a few minutes Peach would be here. Mario hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid once Peach got here. There was a light knock on the door. Luigi had a house key so he wouldn't be knocking. It had to be Peach! Mario knew it wouldn't be his parents since they work all day. Mario shook his head and he walked over to the front door. He slowly opened the door. He stared into another pair of eyes. It was Peach.

"Hey Mario. Are we ready?" Peach asked holding his notebooks.

"Y-Yes... Come in!"

Mario moved out of the way and let Peach in. Mario slowly shut the door. Peach walked into the living room. Mario already brought down his laptop and pulled up their power point. Peach sat down on the couch and set her notebooks next to his lap. She sat up straight and looked around the room. Mario knew she was thinking of how the house looked. Mario walked into the room and sat down next to Peach.

"Your house is very nice." Peach said.

"T-Thanks. I didn't want it to be a mess when you got here."

Mario and Peach started to work on their project. Peach looked up more information about saving water while Mario type everything into their power point. They make a great team. The front door opened and Luigi and Yoshi walked in. Peach turned her head to where the noise was coming from. Luigi took Yoshi's leash off and he ran over to Peach. He jumped on her lap and started to lick her. Peach started to laugh and pet Yoshi. He calmed down and sat in between Mario and Peach. Luigi said nothing and he was upstairs in seconds.

"What's his name?" Peach asked.

"Yoshi. We got him a few months ago."

"He's so cute! I love him!"

Yoshi stayed in the room with Mario and Peach. He never left the alone. Although Yoshi did fall asleep on the ground. Mario and Peach worked on their project for a good three hours. They did take breaks here and there. Peach checked her phone and Daisy had texted her. She was waiting outside in their car. Peach packed up her things and stood up.

"This was nice. I'm glad we could get together." Peach said as Mario stood up.

"Yea. It was nice. Thanks."

Mario walked Peach to the front door. He opened it and Peach walked out. As she walked down the driveway she looked back and smiled at Mario. He waved goodbye and Peach in the car. Once the car was out of sight Mario slammed the door shut and rushed upstairs. His heart was beating fast again. Peach had a fun time with him! Maybe she would want to hang out again over the weekend! Mario couldn't believe it! It was the best day of his life!


End file.
